


Allergic Day from Hell

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [39]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Scat, Sickfic, sneeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Jisung is having a horrible allergy day and get the runs on top of it
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Allergic Day from Hell

**Author's Note:**

> This was a tumblr request like the majority of my content on here. It was my first time combing elements like sneezing and scat. Please don't judge too harshly.

“Ugh” Jisung groaned as he blew his nose for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. He woke up and he could barely breathe. One look at his phone and he knew it was going to be a miserable day. The pollen count for the day was extremely high, and his meds weren’t working. His stomach had also felt off since breakfast and he wasn’t quite sure why. Either way, when Chan told him that he could have the day off since they were running ahead of schedule, he took it.

It was about an hour after he ate breakfast when Jisung’s nose had gotten particularly itchy. He had spent the past five minutes feeling like he was on the cusp of a sneezing fit, but it wasn’t coming. He grabbed a tissue and hoped that blowing his nose again might rid himself of the itch. Just as he was about to blow his nose, the sneeze fully came into fruition. “Hih-tschh, hngxt.” On the second sneeze, which he had managed to stifle, he felt something shift in his abdomen and he bolted for the bathroom.

Unfortunately for Jisung, he didn’t quite get to the toilet in time, and had pooped in his pants. He sighed and sat down on the toilet to begin the process of cleaning himself up. As he was finishing up, he felt the all too familiar tickle return to his sinuses. He hadn’t had a chance to get up and wash his hands yet, so he decided to sneeze openly. “Heck-tschh, hat-TIEW” Jisung found with the force of the sneeze, more poop flowing out of his butt, this time much more liquid than solid. This wasn’t good.

Jisung managed to grab a bottle off hand sanitizer that someone thankfully left on the counter and quickly used it so he could blow his nose with somewhat clean hands. Once he finished blowing his nose he took out his phone and managed to text one of the others that he needed some kind of medicine. A sneeze caught him off guard and he ended up hitting send before he could elaborate. Not wanting to risk any possible miscommunication, Jisung decided to call whoever he had just texted.

“Hey Ji, did you need me to pick up a different kind of allergy med?” Chan asked. Jisung was a bit relieved to find he had contacted Chan as opposed to one of the others. He sniffled a little before answering the question.

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind trying a different medication, bu- but, hih-tchssh, tschh, het-tiengxt.” Chan quickly blessed him before he continued speaking. “As I was saying hyung, I wouldn’t mind trying a different medication, but that’s not why I called. I think I either picked up a stomach bug or something I ate isn’t agreeing with me. I’m having some pretty bad diarrhea.” Jisung set the phone down for a moment to blow his nose, then picked it back up.

“Sounds miserable sungie.” Jisung scoffed at that statement. “I”ll stop by the pharmacy now and grab some supplies. I’ll probably be home in about thirty minutes.” Jisung hung up the phone as he felt another wave of diarrhea shoot out of his butt.

When Chan arrived back at the dorm, he wasn't’ terribly surprised to find Jisung in the bathroom. He knocked on the door before entering and assessed the situation at hand. Chan put his hand on Jisung’s forehead then grabbed the thermometer to confirm. “You have a fever Ji. I think you’re right in assuming you caught some kind of bug.” Jisung groaned and took the medicine Chan had gotten him.

After he had taken the medicine, Jisung asked Chan to get him a change of clothes so he could shower. Chan quickly obliged and said something about setting up the living room for when he was done.

Jisung took a longer than usual shower, but felt significantly better once he was done. He plopped himself down on the couch making sure he would have a quick escape if necessary. Chan brought him some tea, soup, crackers, a hot water bottle, and some fever reducers if needed. Chan had also made sure there was a fresh tissue box on the table as well as a trashcan nearby. Jisung merely put on some random kid’s show and settled into the couch, falling asleep shortly thereafter.

Chan took a picture of the sleeping Jisung and sent it to the others along with an update on his condition. He also promised to keep them updated if things got worse. (they didn’t)


End file.
